


Technophobia

by were_lemur



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Something Borrowed, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys isn't sure about the team's wedding present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 74

"Baby? What's this supposed to be?" Gwen looked up from the stack of thank-you letters she was writing to find Rhys staring at a large box, a vaguely terrified look on his face. "Your friends from work sent it."

"It's a coffee machine," Gwen said.

"It doesn't look like it," he said. "All those hoses and dials."

"Don't be silly, we've got one just like it at work," she said, though in retrospect that might not be the most comforting thing to say.

"I hope it has instructions."

"Don't worry. I'm sure lessons from Ianto are part of the gift.


End file.
